untitled_mafia_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Mafia Game Wiki
Game Title: Behind the Eight Brief The game will be a mafia-themed narrative adventure set in Prohibition Era Chicago. It will feature two main characters (names TBD) and will follow their individual stories as up-and-coming players in organised crime. Gameplay itself will be mostly limited to QTE (Quick-Time Event) and speech selections, a la Telltale (recent controversy asides); the narrative is the main focus of this game with the gameplay itself taking more of a back seat. The player will also be able to explore various scenes and interact with people and objects, such as gathering information from bystanders or playing music in a diner’s jukebox. The player’s characters will have approval ratings for various characters they deal with throughout the game, their actions as a player dictating whether said rating goes up or down with each character. The path each character the player controls will differ depending on what they actions they choose to take; both characters’ paths might even cross or converge depending on where the player chooses to go with the story. The main characters will each have multiple possible fates from escaping their life of crime to becoming a mob boss or even getting captured/killed by the police. One of the main characters will be someone who has been forced into a life of crime due to prohibition crippling his family; he is a kind man and apprehensive about wronging others to such a degree, but will do what he must to ensure that his family weathers their troubles. To add an interesting dynamic, the other playable character will be a woman, a la Griselda “The Godmother” Blanco. She will be cold, ruthless and calculating, her main goals as a character being to become the undisputed Queen of the underworld, but she may have a certain change of heart under the write circumstances. The setting will be taken right from history; there’re many photos of Chicago during this time period, as well as many other cities in the US from which certain gaps in knowledge can be filled; the style of building, clothing, type of vehicle, cultural norms, weapons, music etc of the time are all well known and heavily documented; many cases of actual gangsters are also documented; these can be used to either inspire the player characters’ actions or to tie the player characters into the actions of other, more well-known mobsters. The game’s music will be of the era; jazz, swing, barbershop quartets etc. As the game is narrative-focussed and the goal is to immerse the player within the game world and make them feel as much as possible like they are a part of the story, as much of the music as possible will be delivered through in-world means; certain concessions to historic accuracy will be made, such as putting radios in the ingame vehicles, but otherwise music will be delivered by live street bands, buskers, radios, jukeboxes and the like. This makes much more sense from an immersion standpoint than just playing generic ambient music over the top of the game. RELATED Setting Story Characters Music Progression Mechanics Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse